Currently, a number of companies manufacture different types of apparatus, machines, mechanisms, or the like, which can apply labels to packages, cartons, boxes, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism. More particularly, one type of apparatus, machine, mechanism, or the like, can serially apply two separate labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, or alternatively, another type of apparatus, machine, mechanism, or the like, can apply a single label in a wrap-around manner with respect to a corner location of the package, box, carton, or the like, such that two separate and longitudinally spaced printed portions of a single label can be disposed upon two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like. Examples of such conventional apparatus, machines, mechanisms, and the like, are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,251 which issued to Hunt et al. on Nov. 23, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,669 which issued to Crank-shaw et al. on Jul. 8, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,948 which issued to Crankshaw et al. on Jun. 6, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,771 which issued to Crankshaw et al. on Jul. 4, 1989.
As can be readily appreciated, however, from a review of such PRIOR ART, all of the disclosed and patented apparatus, machines, mechanisms, or the like, have operating deficiencies from the point of view of not being capable of achieving a particular mode of operation, or alternatively, comprising relatively complex interactive apparatus implements or components. For example, while the apparatus, system, or mechanism of Hunt et al. is capable of applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of a box, package, carton, or the like, such apparatus, system, or mechanism is lacking a means which is capable of achieving the application of a label onto a corner region of the box, package, carton, or the like, in accordance with a wrap-around mode of operation. In a similar manner, while the apparatus, system, or mechanism of Crankshaw et al., as disclosed within either one of U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,669 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,948, enables the application of a single label onto a corner region of an article in accordance with a wrap-around mode of operation, it is noted that the labels of the Crankshaw et al. apparatus, system, or mechanism are applied by means of a roller applicator as opposed to a tamp-type label applicator which is significantly less complex and easier to manipulate and control with respect to the actual transfer and application of the label from the label carrier onto the article, package, box, carton, or the like. In addition, it is also noted that in view of the fact that the labels, to be transferred and applied onto the article, package, box, carton, or the like, are carried by the roller applicator, the size of the label that can in fact be applied onto the article, package, box, carton, or the like, is effectively limited by means of the circumferential extent of the roller applicator. In connection with the lastly noted Crankshaw et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,771, while a tamp-type label applicator is in fact disclosed for applying a label onto a surface portion of an article, package, box, carton, or the like, this apparatus, system, or mechanism of Crankshaw et al. lacks any means for applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of such article, package, box, carton, or the like, as well as to a corner region of the article, package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a wrap-around mode of operation.
Continuing further, an apparatus, machine, or system for applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of a package, box, carton, or the like, is also known to be manufactured by the Diagraph Corporation, however, again, such apparatus, machine or system is incapable of applying a single label to a corner region of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a wrap-around mode of operation. In addition, the actuator mechanism for applying the labels to the two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the box, package, carton, or the like, is relatively complex in that it comprises the mounting of a label applicator upon a rotary arm, and in turn, the mounting of the rotary arm upon a linearly extensible-retractible platform or support member. Still yet further, other known apparatus, machines, or systems require the stoppage or immobilization of the package, box, carton, or the like during the transfer and application of the label onto the package, box, carton, or the like, or alternatively, in order to in fact achieve the transfer and application of the label onto, for example, the two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, two separate and distinct application implements are in fact required.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved apparatus or machine, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, wherein the apparatus, machine, or system would be capable of applying a single label onto two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a first tamp or touch-contact application mode, as well as in accordance with a second slidable wrap-around application mode, and wherein further, the apparatus, machine, or system would nevertheless comprise relatively simple structure encompassing a relatively small number of component parts, such as, for example, a single air cylinder actuator mechanism and a split or dual applicator pad mechanism having a first applicator pad member fixedly mounted upon the forward or distal end portion of the piston rod of the air cylinder actuator mechanism, a second applicator pad member pivotally mounted upon the first applicator pad member by means of a suitable hinge mechanism disposed along a first side edge portion of the second applicator pad member, a roller member rotatably mounted upon a second side edge portion of the second applicator pad member, and a plurality of torsion springs interconnecting the first fixed and second movable applicator pad members, whereby a label can be effectively applied onto a side surface of a package, carton, box, or the like, wrapped around a trailing end corner region of the package, carton, box, or the like, and onto a trailing end face of the package, carton, box, or the like, all in accordance with a predetermined, program-controlled, combination tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on application mode of operation.